


Traught Takeover 2012

by Wrench_Wench



Series: Fics from Wrench_Wench's Tumblr [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: Short fics from Traught Week in 2012. Season two hadn't even finished when I wrote these, y'all. I'm posting them on AO3 in case tumblr self-destructs.Prompts:Day 1 - RevelationDay 2 - Burn/FrozenDay 3 - BalanceDay 4 - PowerlessDay 5 - Nice View





	1. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis had no way of knowing how ruthless M'Gann had become while she was away.

**** Careless ** **

M'Gann’s psychic touch had always been gentle.  Over the years, Artemis had even come to find it comforting, in spite of the way her instincts cried out against the mental intrusion.  Now, she wasn’t sure whether to be thankful for her instinctual resistance, or curse it.  If she just gave in, would that stop the sensation of her mind simultaneously being crushed and torn apart?

“For a human, you’re a pretty hard nut to crack,” the Martian’s tone was deceptively casual.  She could have been discussing the morning’s traffic, rather than psychically breaking into a person’s mind.  “However, I will get the information I want.  You might as well just tell me now; where is Kaldur'ahm?”

Artemis couldn’t speak even if she wanted to.  She grit her teeth at the renewed pain in her head, grateful that her Tigress mask hid most of her expression.  The small part of her that wasn’t resisting M'Gann’s mental intrusion marveled at the change in her friend.  What on Earth had happened to the team since she’d left for college?

With an abruptness that sent a shock through Artemis’ system, the mental onslaught stopped.  She peered upwards with unfocused eyes, and locked her sights on a dark figure standing between her and the furious Martian.  Artemis felt a rush of relief the moment she was able to process his familiar voice.

“- were you doing, Miss M?  You could have destroyed her mind!”

“She’s one of the bad guys, Nightwing!  What does it matter, so long as she’s stopped?”

Even with her hazy vision, Artemis could see the way her savior’s entire body went rigid.  His voice was low and tense when he next spoke.  “Even if she _was_ , this isn’t how we operate.”

“But-”

“We will discuss this further when we get back to base.  Right now I have to clean up your mess.”

Artemis view was then taken up completely by Nightwing.  Where he had sounded angry, and very much like Batman, only a moment ago, now he was the picture of concern.  He peeled off her mask, and began to swiftly check her vital signs.  Artemis could see his displeasure when her pupils refused to dilate or contract.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Two.”

“What’s your name?”

“Tigress.”

“Your real name, please.”  Though he tried to sound firm and impersonal, Artemis heard the slightest waver in his voice.  She didn’t want him to think M'Gann had managed to inflict mental damage, but she couldn’t risk blowing her cover with the Martian so nearby.

“Do you honestly think I’m going to share that with you, Boy Wonder?”

The faintest hint of a smile crossed his lips as Artemis pushed herself into a sitting position.  “I suppose not.  How are you feeling?”

“Like someone took a jackhammer to my cranium.”

“That’s not too far from the truth.”  Nightwing reached out a hand to gently inspect Artemis’ temples.  Without any thought, the undercover agent found herself breaking character to lean into her teammate’s touch.  “Try to stay out of M'gann’s way in the future.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”  Artemis felt that she must be recovering, since she’d managed to inject the right amount of sardonic derision into that sentence.

“I’ll run interference from this side of things.  Don’t worry, Artemis.”

If her vision hadn’t still been blurry, Artemis might have noticed the way the air behind Nightwing was shimmering, or how said shimmer had suddenly increased as though it was somehow startled.  As it was, the archer simply basked in her teammate’s comforting presence.


	2. Cold As Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Artemis and Nightwing get a little fed up with Red Arrow.

In the last few years, Artemis had lost count of how many times she’d had to sit through this argument. For roughly an hour now, Red Arrow had taken over the kitchen to debate with Kaldur and Ollie about the amount of effort they should be expending on the search for the original Roy. While she could understand Roy’s drive to redeem himself, his tunnel vision in regards to  _how_  he would manage that was really starting to frustrate Artemis, especially when she factored in some of his recent actions. Normally Artemis avoided speaking at these meetings, but there were certain things Roy would say that could push her over the edge.

“You and the League need to re-evaluate your priorities, Ollie.”

Like that.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve to tell us that  _our_  priorities are messed up,  _Roy._  You apparently have time to screw my sister, but not enough time to stop her from springing Deathstroke out of prison.”

Roy opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a solid sounding  _thwap_  as something hit him in the face. Everyone who had previously been involved in the discussion froze in stupefaction for a moment as they processed that the object, which was now sliding down onto Roy’s shoulder, was a bag of frozen peas. Retracing the bag’s flight trajectory, everyone turned to see Nightwing standing next to the fridge.

“What the hell was that for?” Artemis could actually hear Roy grind his teeth together as he tried keep his tone even.

With a smile so perfectly innocent that it crossed over into insolence, Nightwing replied “You looked like you’d need some ice for that burn.”


	3. Double Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis tries hard to maintain balance between herself and her undercover persona. She doesn’t want to admit that she has anything in common with “Tigress”, but some things bleed through.

Double Act

\- - -

Artemis had never interacted with Deathstroke during her superhero career, which was why Kaldur had deemed it safe to send her out on a mission with him. From what she had seen, the man was clever and ruthless. He reminded Artemis of her father.

Except now she was Tigress, and Tigress didn’t have a father. Tigress was an orphan who had been taken in and trained as an assassin by a Chinese crime syndicate. The handsome son of Black Manta had aided her when her former employers had decided she was a liability, and that was as close a tie as Tigress had to anyone.

“So, have you dealt with these junior Justice Leaguers before, Tigress?”

She offered her partner a slight smirk. “Briefly. Kaldur'ahm has made certain that I’m well informed about everyone we’re likely to encounter.”

“Do you think any of them will be particularly difficult to take out?”

Artemis disliked the implication that any of her teammates were weak. Artemis lived in fear that one of them might die while she was on this mission, and she’d be unable to do anything about it. Tigress didn’t care what happened to them one way or another, so longer as she fulfilled her mission.

“The younger ones are all very strong, but they lack experience and discipline. Kaldur'ahm’s former comrades are the most dangerous. The Kryptonian and the Martian are powerful, but have obvious weaknesses we can exploit.”

Deathstroke considered her words for a moment. “What about Batman’s protege?”

Artemis felt a surge of protectiveness for her younger friend, but ruthlessly pushed it back. Tigress had no desire to protect Nightwing. He had never joked with her, fought at her side, or embraced her. Her only memories of him were of a duel in the middle of Mount Justice. Their only contact was an exchange of blows, and his body pinned beneath hers.

Tigress narrowed her eyes at her accomplice. “Nightwing is mine.”


	4. In the Shadow of No Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick makes his way into No Man’s Land, searching for loved ones he hasn’t seen since the immediate aftermath of the earthquake.

In the Shadow of No Towers

\- - -

Gotham was a devastated wreck. Nightwing had known that going in, but he hadn’t really understood how terrible it had become until he’d finally snuck into No Man’s Land. He’d been there for the immediate aftermath of the quake, but had soon been called away by business with the team (surely stopping another alien invasion was more pressing than disaster relief… right?), so this was his first time seeing the true scope of the destruction caused by the combined forces of earthquake and abandonment.

The street layout he’d memorized as a boy no longer existed, so Nightwing wandered through the rubble as stealthily as he could until he found his destination. He could hear it before he saw it; the sound of humans congregating standing out in the desolate city. When the battered but steady facade of Gotham Academy came into view, Dick felt his heart swell at the sight.

He’d heard rumors that the school had survived the quake, and was now acting as a shelter for those who couldn’t or wouldn’t leave the city before it was cut off, but he hadn’t really believed it until this moment. When almost everything familiar to him was destroyed, it was hard to hope for. With Wayne Manor and the Cave gone, Gotham Academy was the closest thing to home that was left in Gotham. He hoped that the people he was searching for would feel the same, and be here too.

With an almost absent minded stealth born of years of sneaking in an out of the building during emergencies, Dick made his way inside. His job was more difficult than it used to be, as there were people everywhere. Ragged Gothamites had set up camp in every available spot in the Academy. Nightwing quickly decided to abandon stealth and go for the direct approach. Spotting an armed couple wandering by the gates on what appeared to be guard duty, he casually strolled in their direction.

“Excuse me, could you tell me who’s in charge here?”

The taller guard, a teenage boy armed with a nail studded hockey stick, spun in his direction and brandished his the stick threateningly. When he recognized who addressed him, he nearly dropped the weapon. The only reaction from his partner, an older woman with a baseball bat, was a slight widening of her eyes. She was the one to answer him, her tone suspicious.

“Didn’t you see the tag? We’re with the Bat here.” She gestured to the school’s sign, which was now covered by a crude Bat symbol done in yellow spray paint.

Nightwing tried not to let his surprise show. As far as he was aware, Bruce was still in Washington, attempting to get the No Man’s Land Act repealed. Thinking quickly, he replied. “I meant during the day. You know how bats are - they only like to operate at night.”

This time the boy answered, “Doc Thompkins is the one who talks with the Bat the most. You can probably find her in the gym; it’s where she set up the hospital.”

The woman shot her partner an irritated look, and in the moment the two were distracted, Nightwing made his exit.

\- - -

Leslie Thompkins looked like she had aged ten years in the last two months. Her shoulders were slumped with exhaustion, and the circles under her eyes were so dark and deep that Dick was briefly reminded of the empty sockets of a skull. When she caught sight of him though, her face lit up and she became the woman who would hand him a lollypop after his yearly physical once more.

“You have no idea how good it is to see your face, Nightwing.”

Dick smiled, “I dunno about that; it can’t be nearly as good as me seeing that you’re alright.”

The doctor laughed, and threw her arms around him. Holding her close, Dick could feel how prominent her bones had become, even through the layers she wore to fight off the chill of winter. He knew that Leslie was the type to limit her own rations in order to help others, and it reminded Dick of the other altruistic people who were still thought to be in the city.

“Doc, is there somewhere we can talk privately?”

Noting the serious edge to Nightwing’s voice, Leslie’s features settled into a more grim expression. Wordlessly, she led him to what Dick remembered to be the athletic director’s office. Once the door was locked behind them, the doctor began to speak.

“Commissioner Gordon and the remains of the GCPD have control of Tricorner Yards and Old Gotham. They also have the Clocktower, where I understand Barbara Gordon is.”

Nightwing felt part of his heart unclench at that information, but the rest was holding out for further news. “What about around here?”

Leslie smiled ruefully. “I’m sure you noticed the sign?”

“But I know  _he_ isn’t here.”

“No, but there are people who still believe in what he stands for that are. We’re surrounded on every side - by Black Mask, the Penguin, every criminal to escape Arkham – but they’ve been holding them off.”

“I want to meet them.”

Leslie nodded. “Of course you do. One of them stops by right after sunset every night. If you go to the roof of the gym, I’m sure they’ll spot you.”

\- - -

Whoever they were, they were good. But they weren’t Batman good; he’d heard the cape flutter the moment they’d arrived. Maybe they weren’t used to wearing one?

“It’s nice to see that at least  _one_  of you bothered to come back.” The voice was muffled and distorted, but Nightwing could almost recognize it.

Dick peered in their direction, and resisted the urge to activate his night vision lenses just yet. “Batman is doing what he can to get the law overturned.”

“And what kept you for so long?”

“I had to save the world a few times.” That didn’t stop the guilt from gnawing at him. He wondered how many people had died because he hadn’t been here, if someone he loved was gone because of his decision. Wally had reassured him innumerable times over the last few months that he was needed most with the team, but it always rang false to Dick.

His companion practically echoed his own thoughts back at him. “You’re saying that your super powered friends couldn’t take care of it? Or be bothered to help around here?”

Nightwing flinched. He could try to defend himself, to defend the team and the league, but he knew it would sound hollow even to himself. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “I should have been here.”

His companion finally stepped close enough for him to make them out in the gloom. She was dressed head to toe in black, her mask covering her whole face, and her hair tucked into her cowl. The yellow outline of the Bat symbol was drawn across her chest. “Yes, you should have.”

Her stance was familiar - hip slightly cocked to the right, arms crossed, chin tilted up. Dick’s heart sped up, hope igniting in his chest. “Is it just you? Leslie implied there were others…”

“There are.”

He could swear she was smirking at him behind that mask, dragging this out to torture him. “Is Artemis-” he paused, cursing that she’d changed her codename “- Huntress one of them.”

“We share duties as the Bat. Huntress is scoping out Black Mask’s headquarters right now.”

Nightwing tensed up. Without regard to the fact that he had no idea where that was, he began plotting how to meet her. He was so distracted by his wild plans that he didn’t notice the woman in front of him reach for her mask.

“Artemis, however, is right here.”

Dick swore that his heart stopped. She looked thinner than he remembered, and was filthy besides, but she was alive. Without conscious thought, he pulled her into his arms.

Artemis’ hair felt greasy against his bare cheek. He could feel her ribs as he held her tighter. She smelled like she hadn’t bathed in months. In spite of this, when she wound her arms around him, Dick was certain it was the most wonderful hug he’d had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I was going to have them discuss how Artemis and her friend Helena Bertinelli were switching around costumes and secret identities to make it look like there were more vigilantes protecting their area, but this seemed like the best place to end it.


	5. Edna Mode Does Not Approve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is nervous about taking on a new identity, but she’s even more nervous about her outfit.

Edna Mode Does Not Approve

\- - -

Artemis couldn’t stop fidgeting with her uniform. Everyone had agreed that it was a good idea for her to change her super hero identity after her undercover identity as Tigress had been blown and it had been revealed that she’d faked her death. She had agreed, and even liked the idea of reclaiming a previously villainous moniker for the side of good. That didn’t mean she was entirely comfortable with the outfit yet.

Finally forcing herself to stop fiddling with her necklace (Zatanna’s glamour was too useful to not continue to use), Artemis strode out into the training room. The rest of the team was already assembled, and she resisted the urge to adjust her utility belt when they all turned to look at her. Forcing a smirk onto her face, Artemis planted her hands on her cocked hips.

“Well? What do you think?”

They all seemed to start talking at once. M'Gann and Conner’s more reserved responses (Artemis wondered if she’d ever be able to bridge the distance between them again) were drowned out by Gar and Bart’s enthusiastic approval. Jaime’s slight blush and determined inspection of her mask made Artemis’ smirk turn into a full blown grin. Babs, Karen, and Cassie’s simultaneous cheery reaction blended into an incomprehensible girlish babble.

They all quieted down rather abruptly once Nightwing stepped towards her. Dick slowly circled her, one hand tapping his chin contemplatively. When he reached out to inspect the white border along her cape, Artemis almost snatched it out of his grip on reflex.

“It’s so strange to see  _you_  in a cape.”

“Well, since you ditched yours,  _someone_  had to make up for the cape deficit around here.” Not that Artemis minded the view a cape-less Nightwing provided.

Dick released the dark purple cape, and continued his inspection. When he stopped in front of her, Artemis couldn’t resist the urge to check that her mask was on straight. The pointed ends made her self-conscious in a way that neither of her old masks had.

After staring at her for long enough to make Artemis nervous, Dick tilted his head to the side and grinned at her.

“I still say you should have done something to show off your abs.”

Confidence quickly returning, Artemis crossed her arms just below her chest. “There is no way I’m putting a belly window into this uniform.”

Dick sighed theatrically. “You can’t blame me for trying, right?”

Artemis rolled her eyes at him, and indicated for them to begin the mission briefing. Walking behind Dick as they joined the group, Artemis silently thanked god that  _she_  was the one wearing a cape these days.

Later, when the team was splitting up, she couldn’t help overhearing Impulse and Nightwing as they made their way to the Super-Cycle.

“Give it some time, Nightwing - Huntress is  _known_  for the belly window.”


End file.
